Terror en el camino
by Princess Saremi
Summary: Bulma organiza una fiesta con el motivo de reunir a sus amigos, sin embargo Pilaf y Videl no se llevan bien, sin saber que su pelea traería terribles consecuencias, pero acaso ¿el perdón regresara todo a la normalidad? (Este fic participa en el concurso Kyofu V de la pagina de Facebook "Por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragón Ball")


La esbelta figura de una mujer se alcanzaba a ver desde la entrada de la cocina mientras realizaba sus labores de cada día, se encontraba ensimismada revolviendo la sopa que sería para su hija y esposo respectivamente, tarareaba una bella canción que su fallecida madre le enseño hasta que fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono que sonaba en la sala.

Curiosa se acercó al artefacto tomándolo con su mano derecha para pegarlo a su oreja reconociendo la voz de Bulma al instante, Videl sonrió al ver que era una nueva invitación para una fiesta que según Bulma decía que era para reencontrarse ya que no se habían visto en un tiempo.

-esteremos ahí Bulma, muchas gracias- agradeció la oji-azul con una sonrisa bastante amplia, se giró al sentir un ruido y pudo ver como Gohan y Pan le miraban con curiosidad, sonrió de manera tierna acercándose a su familia. –Bulma llamo, nos ha invitado a una "reunión" porque no nos vemos hace un tiempo- rio al ver la cara sorprendida de su esposo.

-¿Qué no nos vemos hace tiempo? Que yo sepa estuvimos en Corporación Capsule hace dos días- rio el pelinegro abrazando a su mujer por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo ya que el derecho se encontraba cargando a Pan.

-sabes cómo es Bulma, es mejor no llevarle la contra- respondió jugando con las manitos de su hija, sin embargo frunció el entrecejo al recordar algo y al ver la mirada de confusión de su esposo estuvo dispuesta a explicar. –solo que… Pilaf estará ahí y no quiero que se acerque a Pan, no después de enterarme que se la llevó al espacio- dijo seria ganando una carcajada por parte de Gohan, su mujer nunca iba a cambiar siempre seria testaruda.

-vamos Vi, no te preocupes; además Pilaf ya no es como antes- tranquilizo a la fiera de su esposa con un beso que hizo reír a su pequeña hija.

-bien, pero no me culpes si ese enano con color de pitufo termina en el hospital- dijo de manera seca causando las risas de las dos personas que más amaba.

(…)

-escucha bien Pilaf, no quiero que hagas ningún desastre ¿me has entendido?- advirtió la mujer de cabello color turquesa al pequeño que aun creía que era el peor "villano" del mundo entero.

-no sé a qué se refiere señora Bulma- dijo girando su rostro "ofendido" hacia un lado evitando esa mirada que tanto le asustaba.

-¡Hmp! Digas lo que digas no te creeré nada, ya va siendo hora de que madures- volvió a regañar para después salir de la habitación dejando a Pilaf completamente solo.

El monstruo de color azul suspiro, según él su objetivo siempre ha sido conseguir las esferas del Dragon para dominar el mundo pero desde que se alojó en Corporación Capsule su deseo fue desapareciendo poco a poco, la alegría y amor que demostraban todos los guerreros Z hacia sus familias lo hacía pensar en un futuro diferente, donde la tormenta no lo perseguía ni tampoco los crímenes que su madre comentó.

Salió de la habitación dispuesto ayudar a la científica con los preparativos para la "pequeña" reunión aunque sabía de sobra que pequeña era una palabra que no existía en el diccionario de la esposa del saiyajin Vegeta.

Una vez afuera miro con asombro como la comida yacía en unas cuantas mesas, globos estaban colgados de las lámparas de exterior en el jardín sin contar con las luces y una pista de baile en el centro de todo el lugar, cuando iba a preguntar cómo habían organizado tan rápido sus "asistentes" aparecieron frente a él con una pose militar.

-¡amo Pilaf, ya organizamos todo como le gusta!- gritaron al unísono la niña de cabello negro y vestido verde de nombre Mai y el perro parlanchín con habilidades ninja llamado Shu; el ser de color azul miro todo de nuevo antes de pegarles en la cabeza a sus "asistentes" dejándolos sin habla mientras se sobaban su cabeza. -¿¡porque nos pega amo Pilaf!?- grito la niña recibiendo respuesta inmediata.

-¡torpes! ¡Las luces están torcidas, las mesas tienen migajas y los manteles son incorrectos! Yo no los voy a felicitar por tan pésimo trabajo- grito enojado para empezar arreglar todo de nuevo con ayuda de Mai y Shu.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que le emperador del mal y sus "secuaces" volvieron a ordenar los preparativos de la reunión que realizaba la científica más importante de toda la capital del oeste, Bulma Brief.

Terminado su trabajo luego de un par de minutos todos los invitados empezaron a llegar maravillándose por la buena y pulcra decoración; los primeros en llegar fueron Krilin, N18 y Marrón seguidos de Muten Roshi, Yamcha, Ten shin han, Puar y Oloong quienes sin perder tiempo iniciaron una conversación con sus amigos mientras el resto de personas terminaba de llegar.

-¡muchachos, que alegría que hayan venido!- saludo alegre la mujer de cabellera color azul; quien hacia acto de presencia por primera vez para recibir a sus invitados.

-¡BULMA!- saludaron los demás con una sonrisa para acercársele y empezar con su debido interrogatorio.

-Bulma ¿Por qué hiciste una nueva fiesta?- pregunto el ex artista marcial y ex jugador de beisbol, Yamcha.

-si, solo hace dos días nos habíamos reunido- prosiguió el ahora policía y esposo de la androide, Krilin.

-¿Qué acaso no puedo invitar a mis amigos a una "pequeña" reunión?- pregunto guiñando un ojo de forma divertida haciendo que a los demás les resbalara una gota de sudor de la cabeza hasta la nuca por la respuesta de la científica.

-yo creo que la palabra "pequeña" no existe en tu vocabulario Bulma- hablo una voz femenina a espaldas de la científica, la mujer de ojos azules giro encontrándose con la familia de su amigo de la infancia; Goku, Milk y Goten con una brillante sonrisa.

-¡HOLA!- saludo el hombre más fuerte del universo con su mano izquierda cerca de su frente y una gigante sonrisa.

-¡Goku, Milk, Goten; llegaron! ¡Bienvenidos!- saludo alegre Bulma acercándose a los tres integrantes para darles un abrazo, sin embargo se separaro al notar la falta del hermano mayor de Goten. -¿Dónde está Gohan, Goku?- pregunto la científica.

-¡aquí!- respondió un grito proveniente del cielo, todos alzaron su mirada encontrando a Gohan, Videl con Pan en brazos aterrizando. –Disculpa la tardanza Bulma- se disculpó el investigador.

-no te preocupes, lo importante es que ya llegaron y podemos empezar a celebrar- respondió Bulma con una sonrisa para después dirigir su mirada al patio buscando a alguien y cuando lo encontró lo llamo. -¡PILAF, VEN AQUI!- grito la esposa de Vegeta.

-¿Qué necesita señora Bulma?- pregunto el monstro de color azul celeste mirando a la científica y luego reconociendo a todos los presentes deteniéndose en unos ojos de color zafiro. –buenas tardes señorita Videl- saludo Pilaf con una sonrisa.

-Bunas tardes- respondió de manera seca para después dirigir su mirada a otro lado ante la atenta mirada de todos sus amigos.

Todos los presentes quedaron callados por la rara actitud de la esposa de Gohan, sin embargo rápidamente Bulma inicio la fiesta con la esperanza de que no sucediera nada grave pero para su desdicha no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir después.

(…)

1 hora después Videl se encontraba con N18, Milk y Bulma conversando sobre sus respectivas vidas con sus esposos e hijos.

-¡Hmp! Goku solo se la pasa entrenando, comiendo y durmiendo; desearía que me prestara un poco más de atención- suspiro Milk ante la divertida y atenta mirada de sus amigas y nuera.

-Oh Milk, no te preocupes por pequeñeces; ya sabes que Goku es así desde que era un niño- defendió la mujer de cabello azul a su amigo de la infancia causando la risa de las demás integrantes de las mujeres Z.

-¿y tú Videl, como vas con el tímido Gohan?-pregunto la androide de cabello rubio con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la hija de Mr. Satán.

-muy bien de hecho, solo que a veces es muy despistado- respondió con una sonrisa causando risa en sus amigas y su suegra.

(…)

Pilaf se encontraba comiendo junto con sus amigos, Mai y Shu cuando de repente sintió que trataba de quitarle su presa de pollo, pensando que era una broma de alguno de sus secuaces, halo con fuerza de la comida logrando quitársela al ladrón pero contrario de lo que esperaba, un llanto retumbo por los jardines de Corporación Capsule.

-¿Ehh?- se preguntó mirando hacia abajo encontrándose con una pequeña bebe de cabello y ojos negros, sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer a la hija de Gohan y Videl.

-¡amo Pilaf, eso estuvo muy grosero!- regaño la pequeña niña de cabello y ojos negros cargando a Pan tratando de calmarla pero para su desgracia la pequeña bebe lloro aún más fuerte llamando la atención de todos en especial de Gohan y Videl quienes se acercaron rápidamente a la banda de Pilaf.

-¿¡que le hiciste a mi hija Pilaf!?- pregunto histérica la hija de Mr. Satán mientras su esposo cargaba a su hija logrando que se calmara en un segundo. -¡responde!- grito esta vez.

-¡no me falte al respeto señorita Videl! ¡Su hija fue la que vino a molestar en primer lugar!- respondió con un grito más fuerte con un tono chillón.

-¡es solo una bebe! ¿¡Cómo diablos te va a moles…!?- sin embargo no acabo ya que el llanto de su hija se escuchó nuevamente, asustada se giró en dirección a Gohan y vio a Pan tirada en el suelo, mientras el pelinegro se retorcía de dolor sosteniendo su cabeza. -¡Gohan…!- grito preocupada acercándose recogiendo a su hija y revisando a su esposo.

-¡amo… Pilaf ayúdenos!- grito Mai llamando la atención del pequeño ser quien preocupado se acercó a ellos.

Sin embargo con horror ambos vieron como Gohan, Mai y Shu empezaban a levitar aun gritando de dolor mientras que los demás caían de rodillas gritando y escupiendo sangre a excepción de los dos.

- _ **umm vaya vaya…que buen festín acabo de hallar**_ \- sonó una voz en el aire asustando tanto a Videl como a Pilaf, la mujer abrazo a su hija protegiéndola pero vio que Pan se encontraba desmayada con un chorro de sangre resbalando de su pequeña boquita. – _ **Oh mira que guapo caballero**_ \- escucharon de nuevo viendo como Gohan empezaba a levitar sosteniendo aun su cabeza, Videl aterrada voló hacia el pero fue empujada por la ráfaga de ki que expulso el investigador al transformase en ssj.

Pilaf vio como sus amigos al igual que el guerrero que derroto a Cell empezaban a levitar para luego a los tres cubrirlos una luz bastante potente que los obligo a cerrar sus ojos.

-¡vaya amo Pilaf, hoy se ha comportado muy mal, debe recibir su castigo!- grito la niña aterrizando con una sonrisa aterradora en su rostro, Videl vio sorprendida como su esposo se empezaba acercar a ella con una sonrisa diabólica.

-mi querida Videl, hoy no te has comportado como se debe- hablo Gohan con una voz sumamente grave que erizo los bellos de Videl de pies a cabeza. –Debes recibir una lección- finalizo crenado una especie de espada con su ki de color carmesí, la chica quedo anonada porque no vio con la velocidad que se acercó a ella arrebatándole a su hija.

-¡No, devuélvemela!- grito lanzándose a Gohan pero este de un puñetazo la dejo en el suelo con un terrible dolor de vientre, vio con horror como Gohan acerco su arma hecha de ki hacia el pecho de su hija enterrándolo justo en el corazón. -¡PAAAAN!- grito empezando a llorar ya que no creía que Gohan llegara a matar a su propia hija.

-¡SHU MAI REACCIONEN!- grito asustado Pilaf retrocediendo sin embargo sus secuaces se lanzaron hacia el en sincronía para golpearlo con una fuerza bestial repetidas veces.

El ser de color azul logro asestarles unos ataques a Mai y a Shu alejándolos de él, iba a empezar a correr cuando vio a Videl tirada en el suelo llorando sin parar, por lo que sin perder tiempo la tomo del antebrazo y la obligo a empezar a correr después de todo los demás estaban inconscientes y no podía hacer nada por ayudarlos.

Una vez dentro de la corporación capsula se encerraron en el cuarto más cercano sentándose en el suelo preguntándose una y otra vez que era lo que sucedía.

-pa...pan mi pequeña pan- lloraba Videl cubriendo su rostro, Pilaf la observo un instante hasta que se decidió acercársele y zarandearla para que reaccionara pero eso no funciono si fue un grito desgarrador lo que llamo la atención de ambos, se acercaron a la ventana de la habitación viendo como Gohan sostenía de la cabeza a Milk y Mai junto con Shu la golpeaban sin parar. –no…no él no es mi esposo- negó Videl pero quedo sin habla por lo que vino después.

Fue un corte limpio y perfecto el que realizo el hibrido saiyajin para separar las piernas del tronco de su madre, estas cayeron desde gran altura asta estrellarse contra el suelo mientras que sus órganos empezaban a caer uno tras otro.

- _ **¿quieres que termine verdad?**_ \- pregunto una voz que tanto Videl como Pilaf escucharon, la chica giro su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y salió disparada por la ventana junto con Pilaf con la ayuda de su habilidad de vuelo ya que vio una sombra detrás de ellos, sin embargo haber salido fue una terrible idea ya que el pelinegro la había cogido por detrás ahorcándola dejándola sin aire poco a poco mientras que Pilaf era atacado por sus secuaces. – _ **pobrecilla… todo esto es su culpa, el odio es inevitable para que siempre aparezca, tu mataste a tus amigos… Hanako cariño por que no le muestras lo que su odio causo**_ \- nuevamente hablo mientras "Gohan" la giraba bruscamente hacia el suelo para que viera la masacre; Videl abrió sus ojos en demasía al notar los cuerpos despedazados, degollados y desmembrados de sus amigos.

-pero… ¿Cómo fueron tan veloces?- tembló la voz de Pilaf esta vez quien también observaba el terrible espectáculo pues la oji-azul se había quedado estupefacta ante tal atroz escena.

- _ **somos demonios… en un segundo podríamos acabar con toda una ciudad y ustedes… inútiles humanos, no lo notarían**_ \- hablo la voz y sombra quien se empezaba a transformar quedando finalmente como una hermosa mujer de cabello violeta, piel blanca, ojos completamente blancos y sonrisa totalmente diabólica. – _ **Tranquilos aún queda una víctima…**_ \- señalo hacia abajo indicando a Bulma quien se encontraba totalmente amarrada en una especie de cruz; todos aterrizaron y soltaron a Pilaf y Videl en el suelo para acercarse velozmente a la científica con la única intención de aniquilarla.

La mujer de ojos azules vio cómo su esposo empezaba a quitar la piel del rostro de la oji-azul con un cuchillo bastante afilado ganando alaridos de terrible dolor, para luego que Mai siguiera y empezara a cortarle dedo por dedo dejándola sin nada.

-¡detente!- grito Videl con la esperanza de que su esposo la escuchara pero este solo le mostro sus afilados dientes en respuesta y siguió con su masacre torturando a Bulma empezando cortar el resto de su cuerpo, los pies, las piernas estaban separadas de la cadera de la científica quien extrañamente seguía viva.

Nuevamente ambos vieron como los órganos empezaban a caer dejando su lugar sin embargo la mujer de cabello negro decidida se levantó y corrió a una velocidad impresionante atacando a "Gohan" mandándolo lejos de la científica para su desdicha "Mai" y "Shu" la vieron y empezaron a golpearla repetidas veces dejándola mal herida.

Pilaf se acercó a la muchacha y la arrastro hasta un lugar dejando que los demás "demonios" siguieran con su masacre, Videl le miro molesta pero al ver los ojos negros del monstro comprendió que tenía un plan por lo que decidida lo escucho.

.

.

.

-¿no son demonios?- pregunto anonadada la chica recibiendo una negación por parte de Pilaf. -¿co...como lo sabes?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Videl soy de la familia del mal, se todo sobre demonios y ellos no lo son, simplemente son espíritus en busca de venganza que se alimentan del odio o rencor… como el nuestro- puso de ejemplo su situación dejando anonadada a la chica.

-es cierto… yo te tengo rencor por llevarte a mi hija al espacio- respondió Videl llorando mientras se miraba de arriba abajo notando que su vestido que antes era rosa se encontraba en su 90% de color carmesí al igual que su rostro y manos.

-tengo un plan… esos espíritus se debilitan por el amor pero también se debe hacer un sacrificio- dijo Pilaf. –Debes asesinar a alguien…- explico dejando sorprendida a Videl.

-no lo hare… no soy una asesina- sollozo Videl mirando el suelo para luego mirarlo a él. -¿no hay otra manera?- pregunto dolida ya que quería que todo volviera a ser como antes.

-bueno… la hay pero es más complicada; debemos hacer un ritual donde nos digamos todo lo que odiamos de nosotros- explico. –luego diremos al unísono un conjuro que los encerrara en un cofre, pero… la consecuencia, es que debemos entregar algo que amamos- termino, Videl suspiro y asintió para luego levantarse y acercarse a los espíritus quienes los miraron macabramente. –una cosa Videl…ellos intentaran atacarte, defiéndete- advirtió Pilaf.

.

.

.

-Bien… empezare yo- dijo decidida mientras se ponía en posición defensiva y empezaba a retroceder siendo perseguida por Gohan mientras que Pilaf era perseguido por Mai y Shu. -¡Pilaf, eres un ser despreciable para mí, te odie porque te llevaste a mi hija al espacio alejándola de su familia y de mí! ¡Eres creído y nunca he confiado en ti! ¡Porque…porque tengo miedo a perder a mi familia!- termino recibiendo un puños de parte de Gohan que la hizo escupir gran cantidad de sangre.

-¡Videl Satán te envidio porque siempre has tenido mejor vida que la mía! ¡Tienes familia y te aman! ¡Lo hago… porque tengo miedo de quedarme completamente solo!- finalizo y al igual que Videl recibió un puño por parte de Mai.

Ambos se acercaron al otro como pudieron y arrojaron al césped tres objetos, Videl un collar muy especial y Pilaf un dije que tenía la foto de su madre para introducirlos dentro del cofre y tomarse de las manos.

-¡pero a pesar de todo, me ayudaste y me salvaste y yo… ya no te odio!- grito Videl liberando lagrimas mientras los espíritus se acercaban rápidamente a ellos.

-¡pero a pesar de todo, me entendiste y ya no te envidio!- grito Pilaf para abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la mirada de Videl, ambos asintieron ya que sabía lo que venía.

- **Mun kasance kuskure kuma mun yi nadama abin da muke yi! Amma soyayya ne kullum nasara... ba za su cutar da kowa ba! Be Free!** \- gritaron ambos antes de que los atacaran, Gohan, Mai y Shu se tiraron al suelo gritando de dolor mientras el cofre emitía una luz dorada y una ventisca que los atraía a los espíritus, una vez los espíritus que poseían a Gohan, Mai y Shu los liberaron estos quedaron inconscientes y antes de que la líder fuera absorbida; Pilaf y Videl se levantaron mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido y de la nada le dijeron palabras que hizo recapacitar a la mujer. - **Kada ku ji tsoro, komai zai zama lafiya... kawai dawo da kome zuwa al'ada da hutawa.** \- vieron como le mujer asintió levemente y con una palabra un brillo inundo todo el lugar dejando inconscientes a Pilaf y Videl.

(…)

Videl suspiro mientras mecía a Pan en sus brazos, sonrió al recordar que todo lo que había sucedido había acabado finalmente; todos sus amigos se encontraban dentro de Corporación Capsule ya que se encontraban inconscientes debido a lo que había ocurrido.

-muchas gracias por ayudarme Pilaf- hablo por fin la mujer volteando a ver al ser azul que se acercaba con lentitud y se sentaba a su lado.

-no hay de que…- respondió para luego dar un sonoro suspiro. –Disculpa por llevarme a tu hija al espacio- hablo con voz baja mirándola, la chica le respondió con una sonrisa.

-con todo lo que pasamos hace unas horas, no hay de que disculparse Pilaf… lo que me extraña es que tu haya luchado, ¿porque?- pregunto.

-no quería perder a mi única familia… Mai y Shu son lo único que tengo, ellos fueron los únicos que me apoyaron…- respondió.

-¿y entonces, porque dices que estabas solo?- pregunto con una sonrisa, el ser de baja estatura sonrió.

-mi vida fue una pesadilla, pero al vivir esto…ya no puedo desesperarme, luego de casi perder a mi familia me di cuenta de que no vale la pena desesperarse, la felicidad llega cuando debe llegar… solo debemos ser pacientes- hablo maduro el pequeño ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la hija del campeón de artes marciales.

-es verdad… " _ **la desesperación tiene su propia calma**_ "- concluyo la oji-azul para después soltar una carcajada. –Bienvenido Pilaf… ahora eres un miembro más de mi familia- sonrió ganando una sonrisa por parte del ex emperador del mal.

 _ **._.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _Bueno en primer lugar quiero agradecer por realizar este concurso en el que me divertí mucho abriendo mi imaginación._

 _Los elementos que me tocaron fueron:_

 _Personaje principal:_ _ **Pilaf**_

 _Personaje secundario:_ _ **Videl**_

 _Frase:_ _ **"**_ _ **la desesperación tiene su propia calma"**_

 _Nuevamente les agradezco a la página "_ _ **por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragon Ball"**_ _por realizar el concurso_ _ **Kyofu V.**_

 _Como se habrán dado cuenta ahí escribí un conjuro todo raro en idioma_ _ **hausa**_ _pero aquí dejo la traducción._

 **Mun kasance kuskure kuma mun yi nadama abin da muke yi! Amma soyayya ne kullum nasara... ba za su cutar da kowa ba! Be Free!** \- (¡tenemos la culpa, la aceptamos y nos arrepentimos de lo que causamos! ¡Pero el amor siempre triunfa... y ustedes no harán daño nuca más! ¡Descansen y sean libres!)

 **Kada ku ji tsoro, komai zai zama lafiya... kawai dawo da kome zuwa al'ada da hutawa.** \- (no temas, todo estará bien...solo devuelve todo a la normalidad)

Por ultimo quiero dedicar este fic a los siguientes escritores.

 **EnterradoR, Majo24, SVimarcy, LDGV, CarolineZK, Lady Laurelin 94, Ikaros Tolstoi, Son Michel, Elyk91 y Sra. Sophie Brief.**


End file.
